


What A Way To Wake Up.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Sevin, Table Sex, Top!Sam, bottom!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin fell asleep working in the bunker, but Sam knows a nice way to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Way To Wake Up.

Soft snores filled the silence of the bunker. The door opened silently and closed with a light 'click'. Sam walked down the stairs and into the next room to find Kevin asleep with his head resting on crossed arms. Sam smiled and set his bag down on a chair and checked his phone. There was a new text.

"Shapeshifter is dead. Heading back. Be back at the bunker tonight."

He replied "Ok. See you then." Sam smiled and checked the time. 9AM. "Plenty of time" He whispered to himself. 

Sam walked over to Kevin and stood behind him, bending down to wrap his arms around Kevin's belly while he lightly kissed the back of his neck. Kevin woke with a smile.

"Morning" His voice was deep and sleepy.

"Mornin'. You fell asleep working again. You've been working too hard.

"Comes with being a prophet"

Kevin softly brushed Sam's large hands aside and stood up. He looked tiny compared to Sam. He turned to face the larger man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kevin pulled himself up as Sam leaned down until their lips met.

The kiss was soft and slow. Sam ran his hands up and down Kevin's sides as the kiss grew stronger. He pulled away from Kevin's lips and reached down to pull his shirt off. Kevin did the same.

They craved each others touch, each other's skin. Their lips met again and their hands ran across each other's bodies. Sam lifted Kevin up onto the table and kissed down his belly, while sliding his pants down his waist. Kevin let out a small sound when his dick was exposed. Sam smiled and took him in his mouth. 

Kevin ran his hands through Sam's hair as he moaned in extacy. The warm feeling of Sam's mouth on his dick was amazing. He felt like he was in heaven, and when Sam stopped, he whimpered.

Sam smiled and reached over to his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube, and squirted a small amount on his fingers. He lifted Kevin's legs, and bent them up to his chest. Sam teased around Kevin's hole, lightly pushing his finger in, then pulling out. He pushed his finger deeper and deeper, then introduced another, then another. He fingered Kevin's ass and listened to the moans that he made.

Sam soon pulled down his own pants, exposing his large cock. He squirted more lube onto his hand and worked it on the head of his dick before he started to push against Kevin's hole. 

He thrust himself deep and let out a long sigh, and started to find a slow rhythm. He didn't usually like slow sex, but he knew that Kevin did, so he tried to keep a steady rhythm without getting rough.

Kevin moaned softly and started stroking himself as Sam fucked him. Sam growled and dug his nails into Kevin's legs. He needed a faster pace, but he kept control. 

"Sam" Kevin sighed. Sam thrust himself hard into Kevin at the sound of his name. His breathing was hard and his control was slipping.

"Oh, Sam. Faster. I know you want to. Fuck me, Sam."

"Fuck" Sam growled as his pace quickened. The sound of skin slapping skin grew, as did the moans from both men.

Kevin jerked himself faster as Sam pounded into him. Sam could feel Kevin's ass clenching as he grew closer to orgasm.

"Oh, god. Sam!" Kevin yelled out as he came on his belly. Sam couldn't hold anymore, and let his own orgasm jolt through his body as he came inside Kevin with one hard pump.

Sam pulled himself out of Kevin and helped him stand, though his own legs weren't working very well. He kissed Kevin and pulled him close.


End file.
